The Murder Mystery
by the-window-of-regret
Summary: Jehan wins a competition, the prize being the Les Amis get to go to a murder mystery party. But what happens when it all goes wrong? Based on an episode of Saved By The Bell. {modern AU}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It all began when Gavroche had heard about a competition on the radio. The thirteenth caller would win a trip to a mansion for a murder mystery party. So the Les Amis (plus Eponine) gathered together in their living, lying on various sofas and chairs with their mobile phones and dialled. Jehan ended up being the thirteenth caller after furiously dialling, and therefore won them the trip.

It was just going to be those who called in that were allowed to go on the trip. But Marius had begged the others to let Cosette go as well as it would 'be fun to spend the weekend together'. After several hours of moaning, throwing heavy objects at Marius and excessive drinking they finally agreed to let Cosette go because they all thought it would shut Marius up from his whining.

They arrived at the mansion in the late evening and rang the doorbell which echoed inside the house. The door was opened and it revealed a butler, "Come in! Come in!" he cried dramatically as he motioned them inside. The gang laughed, apart from Enjolras who sighed heavily as he never wanted to go on the trip in the first place but Eponine won him round after she promised him she would keep Grantaire out of his 'study' (which was basically his room) for the rest of the month, and walked inside, gasping at the extravagant interior of the mansion.

"Good evening young sirs and madams. Welcome to a weekend of mystery... and murder," the butler continued finishing in a sinister whisper as he closed the door with a loud bang.

Gavroche sighed, "You don't scare me," he said.

The butler suddenly turned to him and growled loudly, his eyes widening menacingly. Gavroche stood still as ever but Joly squeaked and hid behind Courfeyrac, his head peering up from behind his shoulder as he grasped onto it. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and patted his head.

Cosette smiled as she looked around, "Wow, I've never been in a real mansion before," she gasped, looking up at the high ceiling.

Enjolras nodded, "Look at this suit of armour," he said, turning and reaching up to run his finger over the battle axe attached to the suit.

"Careful Enjolras, you don't know how many germs are on that suit of armour" Joly said from behind Courfeyrac.

They looked over as a well-dressed man made his way over to them, "Welcome to Knockwood Manor. I am your host; Stephen Jameson - the third," he announced with a smile.

"Yeah and I am your guest, Eponine Thenardier - the only," Eponine muttered under her breath.

Bahorel, Combeferre and Bossuet sniggered and Grantaire whispered "and we're glad they aren't two" loud enough so Eponine could hear who gave him a shove in the ribs which earned more laughs from the rest of the group even a short smile from Enjolras.

Mr Jameson carried on speaking "Which one of you is our radio contest winner?"

Combeferre smiled and turned to Jehan, "Here he is! Little lucky Jehan" he said, pulling him forward.

Jehan blushed, "I did it for Gavroche" he said quietly. Feuilly put his arm round him for support.

Mr Jameson smiled, "Well congratulations, Jehan. I hope you will all enjoy your murder mystery weekend," he said as he shook his hand.

"I'm sure we will," Eponine smiled as she put her hands on her younger brother's shoulders.

"So let's get on with it! Where's the corpse? Where's the body?" Grantaire asked excitedly, looking around.

They looked over as a young woman walked in completely dressed up as a German maid, complete with the duster.

"She just walked in," Bahorel smirked as all the boys' eyes fell onto the maid.

Eponine scowled and whacked Enjolras' chest. He jumped and turned back to her, smiling at her and pressing a kiss to her cheek as she rolled her eyes.

"I only have eyes for you. And Patria" he smirked and Eponine kissed him back. Gavroche made a gagging noise and Grantaire and Combeferre made a 'ooooh' sound.

"I only have eyes for you, my love" Marius said to Cosette and the rest of the group sighed and rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure you will all enjoy playing detective as our murder mystery unfolds," Mr Jameson continued, looking around the group.

A short while later, everyone was gathered around the large piano in the middle of the living room along with the other guests as the pianist played slow and soothing music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we have all met..." Mr Jameson began as he walked around, "Beware that as the hours pass... someone here is going to die. And it could..." he turned to Marius, "Be you," he finished.

"It'll most likely be Bossuet. He's the unlucky one" he laughed, Bossuet shot Marius a glare.

"The first person to solve the mystery will win the 500€ prize," Mr Jameson continued, walking back to the piano as everyone gasped in awe. "But remember, if you are to survive; you must suspect everyone and trust no one."

As soon as he finished the speech, a loud rumble of thunder crashed from outside as the lighting flashed brightly. Everyone jumped in surprise even Enjolras.

"How did he do that?" Joly gasped, his eyes wide as he looked around for an explanation. Combeferre sighed and patted the hypochondriac's shoulder.

The maid entered the room and sat down beside the pianist on the bench, handing him a drink. He smiled at her, "Thank you, my love. Will I be seeing you later tonight?" he asked suggestively.

The maid giggled, "Perhaps ja, perhaps nein," she answered with a thick German accent.

Across the room, the guys were watching their exchange.

"I hope nein for him, and ja for me," Grantaire said. Bahorel nodded in agreement.

Eponine and Cosette stood together on the opposite side of the room and the butler walked over to them, holding a tray with their drinks on it. "Your red wine and orange juice," he announced, handing the wine to Eponine and juice to Cosette.

Eponine turned to the blonde, "'Sette, what are you drinking orange juice for?" she asked, looking down at the non-alcoholic drink in her hand.

Cosette giggled, "I don't' like drinking alcohol much especially round Marius," she smiled, taking a sip from her glass.

"I don't think Marius will care" Eponine said, pointing over to the boys. Marius had a pint of beer in his hand and had already drunk half of it and Grantaire looked like he was on his second glass of wine too.

Back over at the piano, the butler arrived with another drink and held it out to Mr Jameson, "Your drink, sir," he announced. Mr Jameson regarded him for a moment before taking the drink as the butler walked away.

Mr Jameson noticed the girls in the corner and walked over to them, "Ladies, why aren't you mingling? Let me introduce you to our pianist," he smiled, motioning them over to the piano but frowned as he noticed the maid still sitting there with a drink. "Lena, are we on a break?" he asked pointedly. Lena pouted and stood up, walking away from the piano in a huff.

He turned to Cosette, "Sit, Miss Cosette. I'm sure Victor will play anything you desire," he said, guiding her to sit down.

Victor smiled, "For you, my beauty, I'd play the Minute Waltz in thirty seconds," he flirted, fluttering his fingers across the keys. In the corner, Marius looked on with his eyes narrowed as he watched Victor carefully.

Cosette smiled softly as she watched his fingers dance across the keys in amazement. She motioned to Eponine to sit down next to her. Eponine never really liked piano music but found it relaxing until she felt something wet fall onto her lap. She gasped and jumped up from the bench, turning to find Lena standing beside her with her empty glass.

"Aww, I would like to apologise," Lena pouted.

Eponine's eyes narrowed, "And I would like to rip off your little German nose," she said sweetly, leaning in.

Lena gasped, "excuse me?" she squeaked.

"Victor! Take my drink. Lena, get me another drink. Quickly," Mr Jameson cut in as Enjolras gently pulled Eponine away and attempted to dry the skirt of her dress with one of Joly's handkerchiefs.

Lena squeaked and walked off again in a huff as Victor took a sip of the drink handed to him before beginning to play a new song on the piano. Mr Jameson sighed and pulled out a cigarette box from his pocket. He pulled one out and placed it between his lips and lit it, sighing in relief as he exhaled the smoke.

"Smoking is really bad for your health," Joly pointed out as they walked over to him.

"And our health too," Courfeyrac added, batting away the smoke as it floated over to him.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Victor suddenly stopped playing the piano and gasped. His hand flew to his neck and he gasped for air, choking loudly before collapsing onto the keys with a bang of the notes.

Gavroche gasped and hid his face behind Eponine, who looked on in fascination.

Courfeyrac shook his head, "I hate to say I told you so..."

Grantaire clapped, "Alright! Yes! Somebody is finally dead," he smiled, walking over to Victor's motionless body.

Combeferre frowned, "You're so insensitive, Grantaire..." he sighed before turning to Enjolras, Eponine and Gavroche, "How'd he die? How'd he die?" he finished excitedly.

Enjolras thought for a moment, "Well... he grabbed his throat before he croaked so I guess..." he trailed off.

"He strangled himself to death!" Grantaire gasped, his hands covering his mouth in shock. He had obviously had one to many drinks.

They shook their heads at his drunkenness naivety before jumping in surprise as the thunder crashed loudly once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Enjolras, Grantaire, Joly and Combeferre were lounging in their room when there was a knock at the door and Lena walked in. As she entered the room, Grantaire jumped up from his bed as Enjolras slowly climbed off of his, whereas Joly continued to sit on the floor by the fireplace.

"Hello boys, I have come to turn down the beds," Lena announced, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at them.

"I turned down the bed too. The floor is much better for your back," Joly spoke up,

Lena ignored him and walked over to Grantaire, "Oh, I'd like to make you more comfortable. Uh... may I fluff your pillow?"

He chuckled, "Oh, fluff away."

Lena smiled and leaned over to fluff the red pillow at the head of the bed. Enjolras rolled his eyes at Grantaire.

Joly stood up and walked over to where Enjolras and Combeferre were leaning against the wall, "That maid really likes 'Taire," he pointed out.

Enjolras shook his head, "Joly, it's only a game. She's just acting," he told him.

"Oh, good thing too. She's a lousy maid," Combeferre said, watching Lena feebly shake the pillow.

Lena leaned against Grantaire as she giggled, "Ooh la la, you are so adorable," she cooed.

Grantaire chuckled, "Well... you know," he blushed, rubbing his hands together.

The door opened again and the butler entered the room, "Dinner will be served shortly," he announced, walking over to Lena and Grantaire, "But I see you're already having dessert."

Combeferre let out a burst of laughter. Lena sighed loudly and pouted before turning back to Grantaire who was almost red in the face, "Auf Wiedersehen," she cooed before walking away.

"Why must you torture me so?" the butler cried as he watched her walk away before following her.

Combeferre chuckled before walking over to Grantaire with Joly, "You better be careful. The last guy she liked wound up dead," he warned.

Grantaire nodded, "I know... but what a way to go..."

The gang watched in interest as the paramedics wheeled out Victor's body from the dining room on a stretcher, his hand still clasped to his neck.

"Y'know, there's nothing like a good murder to bring out my appetite," Bahorel joked as the paramedics left the room.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Yeah... Hey, butler! When do we eat?" she called rudely across the room as Enjolras sighed from behind her.

The butler stepped forward, "Dinner shall be served promptly at seven," he informed them.

Courfeyrac looked at her watch, "Relax, it's almost seven."

Jehan walked over to him, "That's a nice watch! Is it new?" he asked, holding Courfeyrac's wrist to look at the watch.

Courf smiled, "Yes! My dad gave it to me, but he won't find out until he gets his Visa bill," he laughed said. Marius sighed and held his hand to his forehead.

The gang looked around as the door to dining room opened and Joly walked in wearing an old fashioned cape and hat as he held a pipe to his mouth, "No one touch a thing!" he cried in a thick British accent, sucking on the pipe.

"Joly? What are you doing?" Feuilly asked.

"Elementary my dear Feuilly. Sherlock's speech at your disposal. I was thrown at first, but now I know who did it... The stable boy!" he finished dramatically.

"There is no stable, you dork" Eponine told him, raising an eyebrow.

Joly frowned, "Ah... then the dog lied!" he cried as he sucked on the pipe.

Mr Jameson entered behind him and smiled, "Please! Be seated. Dinner is about to be served," he announced, gesturing for everyone to sit at the large table in the middle of the room. "The police should arrive by the time we've finished," he continued as everyone walked over to the table and took their seats.

"Y'know, I think the maid murdered the piano player. She brought him that poisoned drink," Eponine said as Enjolras pulled her chair out for her. She smiled up at him before sitting down.

"But she spilled that drink on you," Cosette pointed out.

"Hey that's right, then Mr Jameson gave the piano player _his_ drink," Courfeyrac continued.

"So, the poison was meant for Mr Jameson," Bossuet figured out.

Courfeyrac nodded, "Then... whoever poured Mr Jameson's drink must be the killer."

"Yeah, but who poured the drink?" Marius asked.

The butler suddenly appeared next to Grantaire, holding a large pitcher of water, "Water, sir?" he asked, his eyes wide.

He turned around and laughed nervously, "Uh... no thanks... I'm trying to quit," he answered, making Eponine giggle from across the table.

Mr Jameson stood up and turned to the butler, "Bartholomew, you may serve dinner now," he said, going to sit back down when the phone rang as Bartholomew left to get dinner. "Excuse me, I'll just be a moment," Mr Jameson excused himself as he went to answer the phone.

Cosette smiled at him before picking up her glass of water and bringing it to her lips to drink it. But before she could swallow it, Joly gasped and ran over to her, "Don't drink that! It might be poison!" he cried, making her spray her mouthful across the table.

"You're right! You drink it," Bahorel said, taking the glass from Cosette's hand and handing it to Joly.

Joly took the glass and held it away from him and passed it onto Enjolra.

"I don't want to risk it" he said

Enjolras sighed and took a sip of the water. He swallowed it and waited for a moment before handing it back to Cosette, "Tastes fine to me, I'll live," he decided.

"Darn," Grantaire groaned as Eponine giggled.

Enjolras rolled his as Mr Jameson re-entered the room and sat back down at the head of the table.

Grantaire picked up his glass and tapped his fork against it to get everyone's attention. He stood up when everyone looked at him, "Mr Jameson, I know who the killer is," he announced.

Mr Jameson raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do tell," he said as he stood up.

Grantaire smiled, "You see, the murderer was jealous because the piano player had a thing for the maid... the one woman he couldn't have."

Joly caught on, "Then you mean it's..."

Grantaire nodded, "Yes. The person who poisoned the drink is the person who served it. The butler did it," he concluded.

Just as he finished, the door to the dining room swung open and the butler appeared holding a large tray of food. His eyes were wide and his face was pale white, "Dinner... is served," he groaned breathlessly, before suddenly collapsing to the ground and landing face down on the floor, revealing the knife sticking out of his back. Everyone at the table gasped and stood up, leaning over to take a look.

"Care to take another... stab at it?" Mr Jameson smirked, looking around at his guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**omg, so many reviews! Wow thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed. It really means a lot :-)  
before I begin, I'd just like to point out that I made a few mistakes in previous chapters.  
1. I wrote 'Courfeyrac checked her watch' instead of 'his watch'. COURF IS NOT A GIRL.  
2. I forgot to add the S onto Enjolras' name at one point so his name is not Enjolra.  
3. I wrote 'to many drinks' instead of 'too many drinks' it's the little things that annoy me.**

**I think this chapter is mistake free but if not, tell me in a review!**

Chapter 3.

In the living room, everyone watched as the paramedics wheeled out the body of the butler, the knife still sticking out of his back. Grantaire sighed and shook his head, "I could have sworn he was the killer," he said.

Eponine smiled softly and patted his arm, "Don't feel too bad, mein lieber" she finished with a giggle, making him chuckle and shake his head.

Lena entered the room holding the arm of a man dressed in a light brown trench coat and hat. "Monsieur Jameson, I have brought Inspector Piccadilly from the Yard," she announced.

Mr Jameson walked over to them, "Thank you so very much, Lena. Now would you please go make us some tea?" he asked pointedly.

Lena looked at him for a moment before huffing and rushing out of the room.

Mr Jameson rolled his eyes before turning to the inspector, "Good evening, Inspector-"

"Quiet, Jameson," The inspector cut him off, holding up a hand, "There's work to be done," he said as he walked past him towards the guests. He walked over to the girls and looked at them for a moment and nodded before passing them. He passed Eponine and Grantaire and the other guests before his eyes fell upon Jehan who was standing by himself.

"Mm hm," the inspector hummed, beginning to walk over to Jehan. He stopped beside him and snapped his head towards him

"Where were you when the butler was stabbed?" the inspector asked, staring him down.

Jehan's mouth opened to form words, but all that came out were short sounds, "I... I... I'm innocent! I didn't do it! I'm innocent!" he managed to blurt out, grabbing onto the inspector's trench coat. The inspector raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and Jehan squeaked, "Alright! I confess, I did it!" he cried. The inspector sighed and rolled his eyes.

Enjolras shook his head, "You didn't do anything, Jehan," he said before turning to the inspector, "Look, sir. We were all in the dining room."

"Yeah, all of us apart from the maid," Joly spoke up.

The inspector chuckled to himself and across the large room. As he walked, he passed Cosette, who squeaked and fell back into Marius' arms. He chuckled and shook his head before standing in the middle of the room, his back facing the large windows.

"Tell me, who was the last person with the piano player?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh, well.. I was," Eponine spoke up, and then rolled her eyes, "Until the maid spilled her drink on me."

"The maid!" Everyone gasped.

The inspector chuckled, "Too obvious. No, it wasn't the maid. The real murderer is-" he suddenly stopped speaking as the lights blacked out. It went silent for a moment until the inspector let out a loud, strangled groan. The lights came back on and the inspector collapsed to his knees and fell onto his front, revealing several arrows sticking out of his back.

Jehan gasped and squeaked, hiding his face behind his hands.

Eponine sighed, "I don't believe this! Now we'll never know who the killer is."

Gavroche frowned, "But he just told us. All we have to do is find out who's real name is -" he finished with an imitation of the noise the inspector made as he died.

Suddenly, one of the guests - an older woman - gasped and her hand flew to her neck, "My necklace! Someone has stolen my diamond necklace!" she cried.

Mr Jameson frowned, "What? That's not part of the script!"

"Wait, so you mean this isn't part of the game?" Combeferre asked, his eyes wide.

Mr Jameson shook his head, "No. Someone must have stolen Mrs Bankhead's necklace."

Behind them, there was a sudden scream and the clattering of metal. They rushed through to the foyer and found Lena lying on the floor with the tray and teapot lying next to her.

"Oh, Lena!" Grantaire cried, leaning down and helping her up from the floor, "Are you okay?" he asked once she was standing.

She nodded, "Yes, but I dropped the tea because this floor is so slippery," she said pointedly as she looked at Mr Jameson. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, so our jewel thief is also a floor waxer..." Joly pondered.

Mr Jameson sighed, "I don't like what's going-"

He was cut off by Cosette gasping, "Look out!" she cried, before suddenly pushing him backwards as the battle axe attached to the suit of armour quickly fell to the ground, right where Mr Jameson had been standing moments ago.

"Are you alright, Mr Jameson? You were almost the next victim!" Feuilly cried.

Eponine sighed, "Come on, it was planned."

"No. No, that was not part of the game," Mr Jameson said shakily before turning to Cosette, "Cosette, thank you so much for saving my life."

She blushed, "It was no big deal," she giggled.

"No big deal? Another inch and you would've had a free nose job!" Bahorel pointed out.

Cosette's eyes widened, "You mean... I could have been killed?" she cried, beginning to panic. She turned around and grasped onto whoever was behind her, which happened to be Enjolras.

"This is getting out of hand," one of the other guests said.

Mr Jameson nodded, "You're right. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to end the game," he announced.

The guests complained loudly, unhappy with his decision.

"Well what about my necklace?" Mrs Bankhead stepped forward.

"I think that that's best left to the real police," Mr Jameson told her.

Grantaire sighed, "So what do we do now?"

"Are you kidding?" Joly cried, "We get out of here, beat it, scram, skidaddle, vamoos! We-"

He was cut off by Eponine hitting him across the head.

"Thank you," Marius sighed as everyone began to make their way upstairs to pack their bags.

Cosette sighed, "I'm still a little shaky. Enjolras, would you help me up the stairs?" she asked, her knees shaking.

Enjolras smiled, "Sure," he said awkwardly, taking her hands. Eponine scowled at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cosette? Why don't you and Enjolras stop by my office before you leave, and I'll see that you get vouchers for another weekend," Mr Jameson suggested.

Enjolras nodded, "Thank you," he smiled as Cosette nodded.

Grantaire appeared from behind Enjolras' shoulder on the stairs, "Hey, is there any chance we could get a little part of the prize money. Since, you know... I did make the best guess," he winked.

Mr Jameson sighed, "I think getting out of here alive is more important than the prize money."

Enjolras and Cosette nodded and made their way upstairs as Grantaire grudgingly followed them.

**I'm not German and so I used google translate for the '****mein liebe'****part. Anyway, please review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Well I'm all packed," Bossuet said as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

Eponine sighed and looked to Joly and Enjolras, "Aren't you guys finished yet?"

Enjolras nodded, "Yeah, I'll be done in a second," he said, carefully placing various textbooks in his bag.

Eponine rolled her eyes, what was Enjolras going to do with textbooks on a holiday.

Cosette sighed, "Well will you hurry up? There is a real killer on the loose! Let's get out of here!" she cried, walking over to the window. She suddenly screamed and fell back onto the bed, accidently knocking over Enjolras' bag in the process and tipping everything out of it as it fell.

"Sette? What's wrong?" Eponine asked, panicked.

"I... I thought I saw someone at the window," she answered shakily.

"We're on the second floor," Enjolras pointed out as he began to pick up the contents of his bag that were on the floor.

"Ah, so our floor waxing jewel thief must be very tall," Joly thought out loud.

"Joly? You're an idiot," Eponine said, shaking her head.

Cosette sighed, "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just a little jumpy," she apologised before looking down at Enjolras' bag, "I'll help Enjolras with his stuff, why don't you guys go wait in the car," she said.

They nodded and turned around to pick up their bags from their position in the corner of the room. Marius turned back to Cosette, "I'll wait for you, we can share a seatbelt!" he cried excitedly before running out of the room.

Cosette giggled and shook her head before kneeling down to pick up the things that fell from Enjolras' bag, "I'm so sorry," she sighed.

"It's okay, we're all a little scared," Enjolras smiled as he shoved his things back into his bag.

Cosette smiled before gasping, "Oh wait, we forgot the vouchers. Why don't you go down and get them, I'll just finish packing," she suggested after remembering the vouchers that Mr Jameson had offered them.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone?" Enjolras checked.

Cosette smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine," she assured him before opening her arms for a hug. He smiled but rejected the hug and walked towards the door. "Uh, lock the door on your way out, please?" she asked.

Enjolras nodded, "Sure" he said as he pulled the key from his pocket.

She smiled softly and watched him leave before sighing to herself and turning to his bag, beginning to re-pack it.

Enjolras arrived outside Mr Jameson's office and knocked loudly on the large wooden door. He waited to be called in, before opening the door and entering the office. As he entered, he frowned as he noticed that the office was in disarray. The paintings on the walls were crooked and hanging off, books were lying around the floor, and there was paper everywhere.

"Whoa, what happened? It looks like Grantaire's room in here," Enjolras said as he looked around at the mess.

Mr Jameson sighed from behind his desk, "It was like this when I got here. I think someone was after the prize money," he said as he took another drag from his cigarette.

Enjolras' eyebrows raised, "Wow, well I hope you're getting out of here too."

"Oh I am, as soon as I give you your vouchers," Mr Jameson said, stabbing out his cigarette before standing up. He turned around and pulled back the large painting behind him, revealing a safe inside the wall. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out a white envelope.

"Thanks. I hope everything turns out okay," Enjolras smiled as he was handed the envelope.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the lights blacked out and Mr Jameson let out a terrified scream before it went silent. The lights came back on a few moments later and Enjolras looked around, frowning as he noticed that Mr Jameson was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr Jameson?" he called, laughing nervously.

As he looked around the office, the door opened and everyone rushed inside, "What happened?" Lena cried.

"Well, Mr Jameson was here a minute ago and then he sort of... vanished," he explained, still not really understanding what went on.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guests asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I thought you were packing," Eponine said.

Enjolras shook his head, "Cosette's packing. I just came by to get these vouchers for a free weekend," he explained, holding up the envelope.

"Free? I don't think so. Monsieur Jameson is so cheap, he steals towels from his own hotels," Lena scoffed.

"No, really. Look!" Enjolras cried, handing the envelope to one of the guests.

The guest opened it and frowned, "These aren't vouchers. This is money," he said, holding up the dollar bills. Enjolras frowned as he looked at it.

"You stole the prize money!" Mrs Bankhead cried.

"You're a thief... and a murderer!" Lena cried, "I'm calling the police!"

She walked over to the phone, ignoring Enjolras' protests.

"Oh Enjolras, why did you do it? I mean, if you needed money you could've just asked me-" Eponine sighed jokingly.

Enjolras glared at her

"Shut up, Eponine!" he cried before turning to Lena who was dialling on the phone, "This is ridiculous, I didn't kill anybody!"

Lena squeaked, "Tell it to the judge," she said as she put the phone to her ear and another crash of thunder sounded from outside.

"I didn't kill Mr Jameson," Enjolras sighed as he told the two investigators.

"Why'd you steal the money?"

"I didn't."

"Where'd you dump the body?"

"I didn't."

"Did you really think you'd get away with this?"

"I didn't! I mean... I didn't do anything!" Enjolras cried, sick of the questions.

The female investigator sighed, "Take it easy, Darren. He's just a kid," she told her partner.

Enjolras sighed, "This whole thing is a set up. I just came here to play a stupid game."

The male investigator looked at him, "As soon as Mr Jameson disappeared it stopped being a game."

"Yes! And I want my necklace back!" Mrs Bankhead cried, whacking Enjolras' head with her purse from her position behind him.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" Eponine yelled. Grantaire and Gavroche held her back as she tried to advance towards the older woman.

"Wait! What about Cosette? Wasn't she there when Mr Jameson told you guys about the vouchers?" Jehan pointed out.

Enjolras' eyes widened, "Yeah! She was there! She'll tell you what really happened," he said, looking up at the investigators.

The male investigator hauled him up from the seat, "Well then, let's go find Cosette!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Enjolras unlocked the door to the room and entered, determined to prove that he was innocent. All he needed was Cosette to tell everyone about the vouchers. Behind him, everyone following him inside eagerly.

"Cosette, tell these..." Enjolras trailed off as he noticed that the room was empty. He frowned and looked around.

"Where is she?" Marius asked, looking around for the love of his life.

"I don't know. I locked the door from the outside, so she couldn't have gotten out," Enjolras sighed.

Lena scoffed, "Oh, so _poof!_ She's just vanished."

"Oh, so _poof!_ He doesn't know," Eponine spat as she held onto Enjolras' arm, glaring at the maid across the room.

"Poor Cosette," Gavroche sighed.

"Enjolras…" Grantaire sighed, looking at his friend.

Enjolras sighed, "Look, I'm telling you. I left Cosette right here packing my bag," he said, pointing to his bag on the bed.

The male investigator looked at the half empty bag, "Looks like she didn't get very far... Hello... what's this?" he gasped, reaching into the bag and pulling out a diamond necklace.

Mrs Bankhead gasped, "My necklace! Thank goodness!" she cried, before turning to Enjolras and whacking him again with her purse.

"Hey!" Eponine cried, glaring at the woman.

The female investigator sighed, "Enjolras, I'm afraid we're going to have to search you."

Enjolras sighed, "Sure, go ahead. What, you think you're gonna find Cosette hiding in my pocket?"

"She is small enough..." Joly pondered.

"What's this?" the male investigator asked as he pulled his hands from Enjolras' blazer pocket, revealing three dainty pearl bracelets.

"Those are Cosette's!" Marius cried, knowing that she always wore pearl bracelets.

Marius gasped, "You fiend! You murdered my future wife!" he cried, his eyes wide as he stared at Enjolras.

Enjolras shook his head, "I'm telling you, I've been framed!" he cried as he sat down on the bed.

"We'll see. For now, everybody stay in your rooms," the male investigator ordered.

Eponine sighed and turned to Enjolras. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room with the investigators and the others. Once the door closed, Grantaire leaned down to Enjolras, "So how'd you do it? Did you poison her lipstick?" he asked.

Enjolras sighed and shook his head, "Something weird is going on. We have to figure out how Cosette got out of this room."

Joly and Combeferre looked at each other, "We?" they asked as they looked back at Enjolras.

"I'm serious. How could she get out without a key? Both the door and the windows were locked," Enjolras said as he walked around the room.

Grantaire shrugged, "Maybe there's a secret passage?" he guessed.

Joly snorted, "Give me a break, 'a secret passage'. Like, if I turn this candle here, the wall's going to open up," he laughed to himself as he reached up and twisted the candle on the wall. Suddenly, the fireplace opened up, revealing what was indeed a secret passage.

Combeferre's eyebrows raised, "There _is_ a secret passage!"

"I knew it all along," Joly said unconvincingly.

Enjolras looked up at him, "You go first, Joly."

"No! It's dark in there and probably filled with bacteria! I could catch something"

Combeferre and Enjolras grabbed him and shoved him down and into the passage before following him inside.

The passage finally reached an end and they crawled out, dirty from crawling along the small passageway. As they climbed out, Joly came out first and went over to turn the lights on, making it clear where they were. Mr Jameson's office.

"Wait! It's too bright, they might see us. Kill the lights," Enjolras ordered as he brushed his suit down.

Joly crossed his arms, "Haven't you done enough killing already?"

Enjolras glared at him before beginning to look around the office.

"Hey, it looks like someone had a party in here," Grantaire said as he walked over to the small table beside the bookcase. On it, were two glasses and a cigarette tray with a used cigarette in it.

"But who?" Combeferre asked, examining the things on the table.

"I don't know, but one of them left naked!" Joly cried as he pointed behind Grantaire.

Enjolras, Grantaire and Combeferre followed Joly's point and found a suit hanging on the back of the door.

Enjolras frowned, "No..." and then it hit him, "But someone did change their clothes... and I know who. Guys, why don't you get everyone together. I'm gonna solve this mystery."

**So this is kind of a short chapter and unfortunately the next chapter is the last chapter:-(( but keep reviewing and I'll post the last chapter at the weekend :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"What's this all about, Enjolras? We don't have time for any more of your games," the male inspector said as he glared at him. Everyone was gathered around the piano in the living room, ready to hear what he had to say.

Enjolras smiled, "Well... maybe just one more."

Gavroche gasped, "Let's play Monopoly! I get the thimble!" he cried. Eponine rolled her eyes from her place beside him.

"Just give me a chance and I'll prove I'm innocent," Enjolras proposed, ignoring Gavroche's comment.

The female inspector shrugged, "Let's hear him out."

Enjolras smiled, "You see, it all ties together. After the butler and the piano player were murdered, the killer knew we were close. So. he stole the necklace and rigged the battle axe."

Jehan cut in, "Hey! You leave Mrs Bankhead out of this!"

Mrs Bankhead gasped and whacked him with her purse, making him squeak and run away.

Enjolras shook his head and continued as he made his way across the room, "But, the killer couldn't have planted the watch and necklace on me without an accomplice... right Cosette?" he paused to twist the candle by the fireplace, causing the fireplace to open - revealing a familiar blonde haired girl.

Cosette giggled as she appeared from the fireplace and stepped down, "Hi everyone!" she cried.

Marius rushed over to her, "Oh Cosette, even when you're dead you're beautiful!" he cried, hugging her. Cosette giggled loudly and hugged him back.

"She was in on it?" Eponine confirmed.

Cosette smiled and nodded before turning to Enjolras, "How did you figure it out?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Well... I knew how you got out of the bedroom when we found the secret passage. But I didn't know why until we went to Mr Jameson's office... and found this," he said as he picked up the drink Cosette had ordered at the beginning of the night.

"See, only Cosette would order an orange juice when everyone else had alcohol," he pointed out.

"Even Gavroche had coke" Courfeyrac said and Gavroche nodded in agreement.

"Well that's right, but she wasn't drinking alone," Grantaire added.

Enjolras nodded, "That's right. She was drinking with the killer," he said, holding up the empty glass next to Cosette's.

"But there's lipstick on that glass," Eponine pointed out.

"So the killer must be a woman," Bahorel concluded.

"Then... Jameson was with Cosette and the other woman," Grantaire said.

"Well see that's what the killer wanted us to think. But I found one of Mr Jameson's cigarette's with lipstick on it," he told them as he walked over to the inspectors, "So either Jameson gave the other woman a cigarette. Or... Jameson _is_ the other woman," he finished, reaching out and pulling the hair of the female inspector, revealing that it was indeed Mr Jameson.

Mr Jameson let out a dramatic gasp, before smiling and removing his glasses and earrings as everyone clapped, "Brilliant, Enjolras. You figured out the game never stopped," he praised. Enjolras nodded and smiled.

Grantaire stepped forward, "We'll take that prize money now."

Joly scoffed, "Not so fast! I'll take it from here," he said, leaning against the piano.

"There's nothing left to figure out," Combeferre told him.

"Oh," he sighed, walking away.

"Uh, yes there is. See, Mr Jameson couldn't have killed the inspector and stolen the necklace at the same time. He must have had a second accomplice, but y'know... Joly _was_ right... The butler _did_ do it," Enjolras concluded, reaching out and pulling the moustache off of the male inspector's face, revealing that it was indeed the butler.

The butler removed his hat and glasses, "You rang, sir?" he asked with a smile.

Bossuet walked over to the maid, "And let's see who you really are, mademoiselle," he announced before reaching up and yanking her hair.

"Ow!" she cried, turning to him and glaring at him.

"Oops!" he gasped, ducking as she reached out to hit him, before running away from her as she chased him around the living room.

The rest of the guests laughed as they watched him before crowding around the piano to congratulate Enjolras. Eponine made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her lips to his. He smiled against her lips and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, can we go home now?" Jehan asked, looking at his watch and seeing that it was just after midnight.

Feuilly nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here," agreed, leading the way to the door. Cosette and Marius linked arms and followed him as Eponine and Enjolras joined hands and walked behind them. Bossuet ran past them and straight out of the door as Lena ran after him.

Grantaire still stood by the piano with a frown on his face, "Wait... so do we get the prize money or not?... Guys?"

**That's it. It's all over. Thank you everyone who reviewed/favourite/followed the story, I loved reading your comments and I hope I'll be back with another story one day:-)  
But in the meantime, check out my tumblr (( .com)) and my twitter (( alwaysvictoria_)) x x x**


End file.
